


The Carter Empire

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mobsters, BAMF Peggy Carter, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter, the boss of the largest criminal organization in the US. Steve Rogers, her trusty henchman and a criminal mastermind.<br/>Partners both in crime and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carter Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tags on [this](http://beautifulwhensarcastic.tumblr.com/post/143018704368) Tumblr post.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

Peggy sighed when Steve knocked on the door to the bathroom.

It was one of those days where she thought something would go wrong, even though up until that point nothing bad happened. Just yesterday she finally managed to seal a truce (however shaky it would be) with the Italians, but the negotiations left her so exhausted she crashed onto the bed the minute she came back home to the penthouse. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the morning to a smell of a fresh breakfast and tea and Steve sitting on the bed, smiling at her. After breakfast, Peggy immediately prepared for the meeting with all the heads of the organization, while Steve cleaned up, only to then go out and collect the money from the gambling rings in the vicinity.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at the mirror to spot any imperfections.

“They're waiting.” Steve said, his voice muffled by the door.

She rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers on the sink. As Peggy found out the hard way, the worst part about running an organized crime group was the fact that it had to be _organized_. While she would love to, she had to learn not to do anything by herself and sometimes let other people do that work for her.

The problem was, in the beginning there weren't a lot of people that she could trust. Steve and Howard were the first ones, and with the passage of time Peggy found herself grateful for that. Steve turned out to be a trustworthy henchman and a brilliant tactician, while Howard made sure that they were always armed to the teeth if the situation required. Throughout the years, she slowly learned to follow her gut and trust the right people, while simultaneously mixing it with the ability to keep her guard up at all times.

You don't build the largest criminal empire in the US without both turning a few heads and making a few enemies along the way, as it turned out. However, Steve's planning and Peggy's resilience and determination kept their enemies weak, the law enforcement befuddled and the organization working like clockwork. Still, however, she had to fight tooth and nail for the respect she rightfully deserved and endure countless times when she was ignored, underestimated or mocked only because she was a woman. She still remembered the smirks and leery gazes of men looking at her not like a potential partner, but like a trophy.

Most of them were now either six feet under or at the bottom of the Hudson with a brick tied to their hands. Peggy smirked at the recollection, before finally exiting the bathroom, joining Steve in the corridor.

“Ready?” he asked, smirking.

“Of course.” she said, already walking towards the meeting room.

* * *

The way Peggy walked never failed to amaze Steve. It wasn't a casual stroll, with light steps and a degree of carelessness attached to it. Instead, he could see how every step was carefully calculated, the loud click of the heel echoing in the corridor. Her shoulders were always set straight and her head was always held up high, exerting pride and dominance. There was power behind that stance, a certain amount of swagger and a giant non-verbal warning to anyone who would try to cross her path.

Soon, they both reached the meeting room. Steve went in first, clearing his throat loudly to announce his presence. The men in the room immediately tuned their heads to the door, waiting. Steve noticed how their shoulders tensed up, how some of them twitched nervously or breathed deeply before Peggy walked in, taking her seat at the head of the table. Silence blanketed the room before she spoke.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” she said, her voice crisp and confident. “And thank you for joining.”

The answer to that was a low hum of agreement.

“Let's begin, then.”

The next hour was filled with Peggy's henchmen reporting on the situation in the respective cities. Steve, sitting to the right of Peggy, listened closely and kept writing in his notebook, recording all the important information and planning out all the next moves if needed. He managed to spare a few glances around the room, noting the tense atmosphere and stealing a few looks from Peggy, who seemed satisfied for now. As more and more reports were finished, Steve curved his lips into a small smile, proud of how the whole business ran. Soon, the last man sat down after delivering his speech and Peggy stood up from her chair.

“I must say, I'm positively surprised that everything is going in the right direction. Splendid work.” she smiled lightly before continuing. “You all know what to do. If you need any assistance, you know who to contact. Any other issues?”

For a while, the room was silent again, save for the now more relaxed breaths of everyone involved. Suddenly, however, a laugh broke out from the back of the table. Steve and Peggy looked to seen who was the source, quickly noting the terrified faces of those who chose to stay silent. It quickly became clear who started the commotion – Ray Krzeminski, the liaison to Houston.

“Mr. Krzeminski, is there something funny?” she asked, her tone calm, although Steve noticed how hard she gripped the table.

“I can't believe this.” he responded, still laughing. “All of you folks here and you let this broad run all of it?”

“I can assure you, Mr. Krzeminski, that I am more than capable of running everything.” she responded, her voice calm, but her body ready to pounce.

“Yeah, yeah, sugar, for sure.” he retorted, not even looking at her. “I'd love to know for whom did you spread your legs so you could...”

Suddenly, the drone of his voice was shattered by a fast clack of heels on the floor. Steve looked up to see Peggy approach the man, just before she grabbed him by the head and smashed it into the table. Krzeminski let out a cry of pain as blood poured out from his forehead. Peggy repeated the motion two more times before yanking his hair, forcing him to look at her.

“One more word and I won't stop until I see your brain on that wood.” she spoke, her voice still calm, but with anger hidden behind it. “Understood?”

Krzeminski nodded, terrified. Peggy glanced over him, his face red from blood, his eyes puffed and snot coming out of his nose. She sighed.

“This is your first and last warning. Any more cockups or bollocks like this and I will ensure no one will ever find your grave.” she spoke again. “Am I clear?”

“Yes, ma'am.” he croaked out, sniffling.

She released the grip, allowing him to collapse against the seat. She tried to calm her breathing, looking around the room, smirking when she saw the faces of the group, frozen in shock and fear.

“Well, I'd say this concludes the meeting. You can go now” she said, still breathing heavily. The men hummed and scurried to the exit, quickly grabbing their coats and hats. Soon, the only people left in the room were Steve and Peggy. She sat down back in the chair, huffing loudly. She then looked at Steve and saw his lips quirked into a wide grin.

“What?” she asked, curious.

“Nothing.” he answered, nodding his head. “You just look really beautiful when you're angry.”

“I wasn't angry. Annoyed, maybe. Miffed, definitely.” she replied, a smile working it's way onto her face.

“Pegs, I know when you're not trying to lie.” he replied, chuckling.

“I know that too.” she replied, her voice suddenly sounding tired. “It's just I sometimes don't know if all of this...” - she gestured towards the room. “...makes any difference to them.”

Steve reacted immediately, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, allowing her to twine their fingers.

“Peggy, you are the strongest and wisest woman I ever met.” he spoke, his voice serious. “People like that Krzeminski fucker behave like they do because they are afraid. Afraid that someone like you is as good as them.”

Peggy smiled weakly.

“Besides, watching you kick his ass was hot.”

She snorted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Miss Carter?” Jarvis asked.

“Yes, Mister Jarvis, what is it?” Peggy asked.

“It's Mister Sousa, he says it's urgent.”

Peggy looked at Steve. Sousa was their liaison in Boston – ever since he was appointed there the profits soared and business went well, save for an occasional small hiccup that Peggy and Steve let slide. A need for such a private meeting spelled trouble.

“Let him in.” Steve said, already preparing himself.

The door opened and Sousa walked in, crutch in hand. He sat down slowly, letting his crutch rest against the table.

“Sorry for intruding, but I just got a confirmation of some bad stuff and that couldn't wait until next time.” he said, his tone apologetic.

“What is it?” Peggy asked, curious and nervous at the same time.

Daniel took a deep breath before he spoke.

“We have a traitor.”

Steve gulped loudly while Peggy looked Daniel straight in the eye.

“Who?” she asked, her tone icy.

“Rumlow. Just got news he took money from the Bonuccis. He was the one who told them about the money truck.”

Peggy clenched her fist. The robbery of a truck full of cash on her own turf in Boston was one of the more embarrassing episodes of this year. It was only thanks to Steve's planning and quick thinking that they managed to recover at least part of the money.

“I want him dead. No hushing up, no staged suicide. Make him pay and show exactly what happens to traitors.” she spoke, bubbling with anger. “Steve, you're going there. I want to be sure.”

“Yes, Peggy.” Steve spoke, not even with a hint of doubt.

She switched her look to Daniel, silently challenging him.

“We've been observing him for a while now. I suspected him after the robbery, but didn't have proof. Now I do. We know his schedule inside and out, we know what car he drives, where he lives and which whorehouse he frequents. I have a list of names for the hit squad too, all the people there I trust. Guns, ammo and transport will not be a problem, I always have that ready for emergencies.”

“Good. You will show everything to Steve when you both get there. Now, go both of you, we don't have time to waste.” she replied, her tone softening just slightly.

Sousa gave her a nod as stood up and grabbed the crutch, leaving the room. Steve followed suit, trying to move towards the bedroom where he kept his emergency suitcase.

“Wait.” Peggy said, just he came next to her chair.

He turned his head, only to feel Peggy's lips against his. The kiss was short, but pogniant enough.

“Go get him.” Peggy said, smiling.

“Sure thing.” he replied, walking away.

* * *

It was just 3 days since he left for Boston, but Steve already missed Peggy. While he did talk to her on the phone every evening, just hearing her voice wasn't enough. She said that she missed him too, but that didn't soothe his pain either. Going to sleep suddenly became a long process, as Steve turned and twisted in the guest bedroom of Daniel's apartment, not being able to fall asleep, aching for Peggy. However, every time he woke up in the morning he remembered about the mission and focused on that, reserving the thoughts about Peggy for the evenings.

As it turned out, Daniel did prepare very well for the hit. Steve didn't need long to figure out where to strike and how to approach it, and the extensive intel and resources available made his job very easy indeed. The only thing left to do was to give a green light.

* * *

Steve was slowly getting bored, sitting in the car just opposite of the tenement house where Rumlow lived. He looked at the wristwatch – it was 11 AM and according to the schedule he should have been going out of the place 4 minutes ago, but Steve didn't see him at all. Rumlow's car was parked in it's usual spot, just under a large tree. Steve glanced in the rear-view mirror to confirm the hits squad was in position. Their faces were neutral, but Steve could see how focused they were, also on the lookout for the target. Right as he turned his head to look back at the apartment, he saw the front door open. He gulped when he actually saw Rumlow, slowly walking out from the building towards his vehicle. He heard the engine being turned on behind him as he gripped tightened on the steering wheel, his eyes fixated on the target. Soon, Rumlow was standing on the road, searching for the keys in his pocket.

In the corner of the eye Steve saw the car behind him drive out. Rumlow didn't even notice, still busy with his pocket. Then, the car sped up and the drone of the engine was drowned by a sudden burst of gunfire. Steve watched as Rumlow turned around, just to be cut down by a hail of bullets, his body flailing wildly for a moment before falling to the ground. Steve sighed in content before he turned the engine on, driving away from the scene.

* * *

Thanks to the trains actually running on time, Steve came back to New York just after the sun went down. He, of course, phoned Peggy right after the hit to tell her about the success. She seemed content with the result and urged him to come back as fast as possible. Steve was more than happy to oblige and soon enough he was standing in the elevator going up to the penthouse apartment. He felt relieved as he turned the key and opened the door.

“Peggy, I'm back!” he shouted when he closed it, leaving the suitcase on the floor and quickly taking off the hat, the jacket and the shoes. After he heard no answer, he called again.

“Peggy?”

“Bedroom, my darling.” she shouted as Steve smiled. Already knowing what was coming, he stripped off the socks, the tie and the suit jacket, leaving himself only in his shirt, suspenders, slacks and boxer shorts under the slacks. He swiftly moved on and soon was by the bedroom door, pressing the handle.

When he opened the door he felt a sudden rush of heat to his cheeks. Peggy was laying on the bed, facing the door. She was clad in her black-and-red silk robe and black stockings, her hair loose over her shoulders. When she saw Steve she smiled slyly, before gesturing at him to come to her. Steve didn't know how he got there but soon he was on top of her, kissing her hungrily. His hands shot up to her cheeks while she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Soon, they both broke apart, gasping for air as Steve took off the shirt and untied the belt of the robe. He gasped when he parted it, noticing she was wearing nothing underneath aside from the garter belt. He looked up to see Peggy still smiling and biting her lip at the same time. He moved in to kiss her again, more slowly this time, but still passionately. His hands moved up from her waist straight to her breasts as he cupped them gently, breaking the kiss to move his mouth along Peggy's neck.

“Oh, Steve.” she gasped. “I've missed you so much.”

“Me too.” he mumbled to her collarbone. “Couldn't sleep. Kept thinking of you.”

“I'm here now.” she said before letting out a moan when Steve sealed his lips on her nipple. “So you better not stop.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” he replied as he kissed the underside of the left breast before moving to the right one, giving it the same amount of attention. Then, however, instead of moving lower, he came back up to kiss her on the lips. Peggy used the opportunity to quickly pull down his pants and boxers to his knees. Steve broke the kiss to throw the garments away before resuming his way down, planting light kisses to her stomach before he switches his attention to her thighs. He skimmed lightly over the stockings, kissing his way up from the left knee, pausing to toy with the garter strap and the top of the stocking.

“Steve, please.” he heard her gasp and felt her body squirm. After a second he was right where was supposed to be, licking his way up her warm, wet core, his tongue teasing her entrance, moving slowly towards her clit. He reveled at the warmth and the taste of her, felt his cock twitch any time she gasped or moaned as he sped up. Peggy herself felt her release coming, as heat built in her belly when Steve lapped her clit and kissed it. She screwed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the impending orgasm.

And that was when Steve stopped, removing his mouth from her.

“Steve, you utter wan- _oh_!” she protested, before she was cut off by a simultaneous kiss to the lips and the feeling of Steve's cock entering her. He moved in slowly, inch by inch until he bottomed out, only to pull back and slam back into her, his finger flicking over her nub. All those sensations pushed her over the edge, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her whole body shuddering and quaking as she cried out. Steve rocked his hips gently, kissing her neck, extending the pleasure until it was too much and she told him to stop. They stayed like that for a while, kissing, touching and caressing, not wanting to ever be apart again.

“Steve, you know you're still a little shit?” she asked him playfully when they broke the kiss.

“Of course, and I'm proud of it.” he replied, smirking, still admiring her beautiful body.

Peggy then grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times, causing him to groan and buck his hips.

“You were saying?” she asked as she rolled onto her stomach, exposing her generous backside to him. She then lifted herself up, one hand cupping Steve's chin, the other grasping his cock and giving it a light squeeze.

“I want you inside me again.” she said, planting a light kiss to his lips. “No more games.”

Steve complied, guiding himself in, both of them letting out a quiet gasp when he pushed in again. His hands pulled Peggy flush to him, her back to his chest. He started off slowly, rocking in and out gently while he kissed her earlobe and jawline, his hands placed firmly on her waist. With every passing second he kept speeding up, thrusting harder and deeper, slowly picking up speed.

“Oh yes, keep doing that.” Peggy moaned out when he moved his left hand to rub her clit lightly.

“Peggy...” he groaned out. “I love you so much, God yes...”

Soon, he went past the point of being gentle, his thrusts hitting her deep, causing her to bite her lip not to whimper. She felt her orgasm approach again as Steve cupped her breast with his right hand, lightly pinching her nipple, causing her to gasp loudly.

“Peggy... I'm close...” he then groaned out, speeding up even further.

“Me too... come inside me darling, please...” she managed to moan out before she toppled over the edge again, crying out Steve's name as he held her shuddering body with all his strength, her inner muscles tightening on his cock. Not long after she heard a groan that sounded vaguely like her name as Steve came as well, his cock throbbing and twitching, spilling inside her. Soon, they both collapsed onto the bed, still sensitive all around. Steve moved quickly, pulling the covers over them before Peggy pulled him into a kiss.

“Welcome back, darling.” she whispered when they parted, a smile decorating her face.

“Always happy to be home.” he replied before he kissed her back, knowing he would now have all the time in the world.

 


End file.
